


【盾冬】Sense

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 现代AU；灵魂链接设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 最近迷上了Sense8这部科幻美剧，借用里面思维链接的设定和部分情节开了个脑洞。</p><p>* 现代AU  NYPD!Steve X DJ！Bucky</p>
    </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Sense

**Author's Note:**

> * 最近迷上了Sense8这部科幻美剧，借用里面思维链接的设定和部分情节开了个脑洞。
> 
> * 现代AU NYPD!Steve X DJ！Bucky

“老兄，你到底怎么了？”

这是Steve最近从搭档嘴里常听到的一句话。说实在的，他自己都不知道怎么了。上周他的头莫名疼了起来，而且还来势凶猛，连吞好几片止痛药都起不了一丁点作用。脑壳疼得炸裂，还伴着嗡嗡的耳鸣，整整一周Steve都没有睡过一分钟的安稳觉，搞得人神色憔悴，眼袋重得堪比熊猫。

最糟糕的是，他还出现了幻觉。

就在刚才，他在洗手池洗脸，抬头的一瞬间居然从镜子里看到了另一个人——不是电视剧里那种所谓邪恶版的人格映照，而是一个外貌与他完全不相似、素未谋面的黑发男人，而对方同样以极为惊诧的表情望着他。

Steve抹了把脸，镜子里的人又变回了他自己。

“What the fuck?”

*

“Yasha，轮到你上场了！别他妈再磨磨唧唧！”

满脸急躁的中年秃顶男人冲入厕所，对着在镜子前发愣的Bucky大声嚷嚷句后又跑开了。

“知道了，马上！”回过神的Bucky烦躁的说，他挠了挠蓬乱的黑发，刚才镜子里看到的诡异一幕让他有些焦虑不安，时不时的头疼，加上这种不嗑药都出现幻视的情况，很容易影响演出水平的发挥。不过想临时请假也来不及了，一整个夜店的男男女女就等着他这个全索契知名DJ打碟出的劲爆舞曲来过一个嗨翻的夜晚呢。

*

难得在家能休息，上天似乎故意和Steve作对似的不让他消停，在耳膜经受了近一个小时的嘈杂电子舞曲折磨后，他的忍耐终于到了极限，克制着胸口积聚的怒火，他重重敲响了隔壁住户的大门。

“你好，我是你邻居Steve，麻烦把音乐调低些好吗，实在是太吵了。”

屋里没有反应，Steve不由提高了声音。

“我是你邻居Steve Rogers，开开门。”

依然不奏效，Steve的太阳穴血管快要暴起般的突突直跳，他深吸口气，只能拿出老本行大喊一声：

“NYPD！！！！”

接着，他用力撞门而入，和想象中截然相反的画面让他惊呆了——眼前只是一间空空荡荡的房间，房主人显然已经搬离这里很久，屋里安静地只有凉风吹起窗帘的悉索声。

他突然意识到，耳边的聒噪也在不经意间消失了。

*

“你何止是全索契，简直是全俄罗斯最棒的DJ~”染着一头刺眼红发的女孩胯坐在Bucky的腿上说，“我真是爱死你在台上的样子了~”

“是么…”Bucky漫不尽心地笑了笑，望向人的眼眸里透着几分慵懒，脑子里想着这个女孩到底往脸上抹了多上粉才显得那么白嫩，对方混着浓郁香水味的气息在下一秒就扑了上来。

女孩艳丽的红唇贴上Bucky的摩挲，满是挑逗的含住他下唇低语，“我还想看你床上的样子，我打赌一定性感的要命。”

说着，女孩的手摸上了他的裆部，手指探入内裤熟练的套弄起里面的大家伙，Bucky丝毫没有阻止的打算，累了一天，有人愿意给你提供“免费服务”，何乐而不为呢。

忽然，一阵急促的警笛声呼啸而来，由远及近，Bucky下意识的侧头看向窗外。

“怎么了？”女孩抬眼看了下，继续舔吻Bucky的下巴。

“大晚上的这群条子也够忙的……”

“怎么没来由的想到警察了？”

“你没听到警笛声么？”

“没有啊…”女孩含糊的回了句，照顾人老二的手换成了嘴。

“算了…哦…操…”Bucky低骂一声，他的下身倒是快要“警铃大作”了。

*

“你没看到那些黑人看我们的眼神么？简直要把我们生吞活剥…”墨西哥男人坐在警车的驾驶座叨叨着，握住方向盘的手打了个转转进一个狭窄的小巷，“纽约的黑人区向来是管理盲地，一早的任务就是派到这里调查枪击案，我们真他妈走了狗屎运。”

“那你一路拉响警笛是来壮胆的咯？”Steve话语调侃，脸上却没带一丝笑意，沿途的车窗外一直有黑人小孩拿着玩具枪指着他们，虽然明知是假枪，但那充满敌意的眼神还是让他有些发憷，“我猜，现在整个区的人都知道有两个警察来他们的地盘了。“

“你知道么，你开玩笑的技术真是差到家了...”墨西哥人在停下车前说。

两人迅速下了警车，掏出配抢一前一后快步进入一栋废弃的建筑楼。四处都是严重腐蚀的裸露钢筋，他们小心翼翼的踩着残破的水泥台阶一层层向上搜寻目标，终于在第四层听到了动静，然而声音太微弱没法判断具体方向，于是他们决定分头行动。

Steve转向了右侧，沿着一道斑驳的石墙向前慢慢行进，在一个拐角处，他隐约听到了女人的呻吟和男人的喘息声。在这种地方居然干那种事，简直诡异又可疑。这么想着，他干咽了一下唾液，越发握紧手里的抢。

在人转进拐角的那一瞬间，他彻底惊呆了，周围的环境一下子变成了间昏暗的卧室，而且就在他视线的不远处，可以说近在咫尺的，一男一女正在一张大床上激烈的性交。

红发的年轻女人一边浪叫着他听不懂的语言，一边扭动着臀部迎合身后用力的抽送，而那个黑发男人则粗喘着挺动腰，把那根粗大的阴茎一次次送入女人的体内。

不知为何，Steve的视线着了魔似的紧盯住那个莫名眼熟的男人，他的五感被无数倍的放大——他能看得到对方毛孔渗出的汗水划过白皙的肌肤，顺着腹部滑入结合处的湿糜痕迹；能听得到对方每一次呼吸时肺部的轻微震动、心跳加速时砰砰直跳的声音；甚至能共鸣得到对方纯粹沉醉性爱的欢愉。

恍惚中，Steve感到自己的意识化作肉体也加入了他们。他亲吻男人的黑发和脸颊，一会儿含住小巧的耳垂用力的吸吮，一会儿牙齿舔咬脖颈那片薄薄的皮肤，双手从人起伏的胸口游走到刺有纹身的左臂、腰部和臀肉。指尖触碰过的地方都热得发烫，比之前更深的粉色染上这具漂亮的肉体，他感觉得到这个男人在变得更加兴奋，颤抖加剧的同时，插入女人体内的阴茎开始暴涨跳动。

Steve清楚的看到对方舔了下嘴唇，明明没有涂抹唇彩的唇瓣妖艳的诱人。他情不自禁的扣住男人的后脑，刚打算吻上那双水色的唇，耳边不合时宜的响起了搭档的声音。

“Steve，你在干什么？”

Steve睁开眼，之前的一切随之消失而自己正搂着空气亲吻，他尴尬的收回手，“没，没事…”

“好吧...”习惯了对方最近频繁出状况的模样，墨西哥人笑了笑，不再多说什么直切主题，“目标找到了，是个黑人小孩。他把真抢当玩具枪玩结果打伤了自己的小腿，我帮他暂时止了血，但是子弹还在里面。”

“那我们必须带他去医院把子弹取出来。”Steve恢复冷静开口道，“别浪费时间，走吧。”

“这边…”墨西哥人不放心的看眼Steve，“你别半路又灵魂出窍了啊！”

“如果我说我刚才真的目睹了场激情的性爱，要不是你打断，我就高潮了，你信么？”

“还是那句话，你开玩笑的技术差劲极了。”

*

“你真是头野兽，Yasha~”红发女孩撑着头笑眯眯看着躺在一旁的Bucky，“下次什么时候见面？”

Bucky兀自掀开被子起身，把女孩的衣服轻扔到她身上，“回去吧。”

“这么快就打发我走了？”女孩带着点娇嗔的说，“我以为我们之间有发展的可能呢~”

“我和你相处的的确很愉快...”Bucky拉开浴室的门，在踏入前看了女孩一眼，“但希望你理解，一段恋情并不是我想要的。”

“那你想要的是什么？”受挫的女孩急着追问，可惜话语被挡在了紧闭的浴室门外。

 

温水冲刷在身上，Bucky站在花洒下试着理清思绪。刚才做爱的时候他真切的感受到了第三个人的存在，那个他头疼以来就一直像幽灵样出现在身边的金发男人。对方那双炙热无比的蓝眸、撩拨起全身温度的双手、还有落在敏感地带令他止不住颤抖的吻.......所有的触摸都是那么的真实，绝对不是脑袋中的荒诞意淫，一想到这，莫名的燥热就侵袭下身。

他不知道该如何理解这种灵异的事情，也懒得去研究其中的原因，或许是嗑药磕多了把脑神经磕坏了，又或许是自己真的有了某种特异功能。总之，顺其自然也不失是一个办法，在知道答案前，Bucky低头看着勃起的阴茎，还是先解决这个棘手问题吧。

 

*

Steve坐在沙发上抱着速写本图画着，他只想随意画些什么，为了打发时间也好，为了排遣烦躁也罢，可笔触像是有了魂总是绘出那个男人的脸，他郁闷的“刺啦”一声撕下纸卷成团随手一抛，纸团越过垃圾桶落在了地上。

“啧啧，没投中啊，Steve。”Bucky捡起脚边的纸团，重新扔进垃圾桶。

“额...”Steve呆呆得看着不知道从哪儿冒出来身穿T恤花短裤，喊他名字的男人。

“叫我Bucky或者Yasha都行。”Bucky笑着环视了四周，很简单利落的布置，窗外看的见延伸到远处的火车铁轨，“你这是在哪儿？”

“纽约....”Steve挠了挠头发，迅速理了下沙发上成堆的废报纸给人腾出一个位置，“抱歉这里有点乱.....额，那你在哪儿呢？”

“Cool！我一直想来美国来着..”Bucky放下手里的购物袋在茶几上，坐到Steve的身边，“我在索契...要不是去年在那里开了冬季奥运会，估计你都没听说过吧。”

“有些美国人在世界地图上都找不到自己国家在哪儿，更别提其他地方了。”Steve自嘲的说，一股浓郁的肉香从他的鼻尖飘过，他诧异的挑眉，“为什么我闻到了烤肉的味道？”

“因为你在索契最著名的烤肉一条街嘛，就是我现在的地方。”Bucky指了指人身后一排排人头攒动的烤肉铺，画面在俩人说话间切换到了一个充斥着俄语的闹市。“虽然难以置信，但我们的感觉和思维的确是互通的。你能看到、听到的东西甚至是感受到的情感，我同时也能体会到。这也是我最近才想明白的一件事。”

“意思是，我们在情感和心理上存在一种感应？”

“对....所以我们可以到彼此所在的地方和对方对话、参与对方做的事情....”Bucky轻笑着故意凑到人耳边，压低了声线，“就像上次做爱的时候....”

对方磁性的声音伴着呼出的热气一同在耳边徘徊，Steve的脸上悄悄泛起可疑的潮红，说话变得结结巴巴起来，“Bucky，我.....”

“不用多说什么，Steve.....你忘了我们之间有精神感应吗？”Bucky稍稍分开金发男人的嘴唇,轻轻将气息吹入对方口中,“我们何不在你家继续上次没有完成的事？”

 

——END——


End file.
